<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cult Of Dahak &amp; Danielle by BerenaRoseWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154328">The Cult Of Dahak &amp; Danielle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe'>BerenaRoseWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xena: Warrior Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dahak &amp; Danielle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cult Of Dahak &amp; Danielle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Cult Of Dahak &amp; Danielle(more commonly known as Followers Of The God Of Darkness &amp; The Goddess Of War &amp; Earth) are a Cult Who worships Dahak and Danielle, they also obey their God and Goddess. Many of the Followers of Dahak and Danielle, often try to get other people to join The God Of Darkness &amp; The Goddess Of War &amp; Earth.</p><p>On 18th November, 2016 It was revealed that Dahak and Danielle are evenly matched in Their Godly Powers and are far too strong together. When Danielle protected her sister-in-law Helen from death by killing Meridian in Helen’s place, The Cult Of Dahak &amp; Danielle revealed that Dahak needed A sacrifice and she gave it to him, Danielle’s Innocence of Evil gave Dahak what he needed.</p><p>When Danielle returned home with David and Helen, Danielle locked herself away and began acting strange, however when Danielle returned to the Temple of her brother Dahak, Danielle tricked and Manipulated Xena into believing that Dahak had tricked her into killing Meridian. However a Follower and Member of the Cult of Dahak and Danielle entered, Danielle turned away.</p><p>When he reveals that he has done nothing to Danielle, he reveals that Danielle is for Dahak, Xena asks what does Dahak want with Danielle and he is just about to reveal Dahak and Danielle’s Secret, when Danielle turns round with her eyes Black and she tells her Follower to stay quiet. It was revealed that Dahak had possessed Danielle without having Danielle killed, when Gabrielle and Helen reveal just how strong Dahak really is and that Dahak is the Impulse of Evil also to mix that with the Balanced Force Of Good and Evil, would destroy both Dahak and Danielle.</p><p>It was also revealed that when Dahak had impregnated Gabrielle and Helen, they had visions of Dahak using his Powers and see just how strong is, then Colin says that Danielle can be saved if everyone gets and encourages her to fight Dahak. Only when Hercules and David try to get Danielle to fight Dahak, she tells them that she and Dahak are too evenly matched, also that they are too strong together, however Helen tells Danielle that she is the beset thing that ever happened to her and that she loves Danielle, this upsets Dahak it appears as though Danielle is fighting Dahak.</p><p>When Danielle asks Hercules to kill her and prevent Dahak from taking over completely, Hercules however, refuses to kill his own sister and when David goes to kill his wife, Dahak laughs and reveals that Danielle isn’t going anywhere. Dahak disappears and when Paul reveals that it looks like that Danielle is working hand in glove with Dahak(meaning that Danielle knew it was going to happen), Colin then suggests that they should go back in time and stop Danielle from killing Meridian.</p><p>Dahak and Danielle hear of this plan, then Danielle tells Dahak to impregnate her again with their third child as it was their now only option and plan to bring Dahak back into this world. After preventing Meridian from being killed, Danielle later kills her and allows Dahak to impregnate her with their third child, after this Danielle began eating strange combinations of food, that her sisters believe that she has been infected again with a sin ball.</p><p>When the residents of Prescott St set fire to the kitchen, Danielle escapes through the roof and lands in the lake, she is then chased after by the residents as she tries to work off pains in her stomach. Hercules and Iolaus catch up with them, Hercules questions them and they reveal that Danielle will help to bring about the end of Goodness itself.<br/>Danielle tells Hercules and Iolaus that she is fine and to stop fussing over her, when she disappears from sight, Danielle notices that her belly growing and that she is pregnant with her and Dahak's third child. Only Danielle does not get a chance to give birth to her and Dahak's third child, when everything changes and Dahak is brought back to life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>